(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to electrical grounding devices and more particularly pertains to a new electrical grounding device for coordinating and facilitating electrical grounding of multiple sources.